Software-defined networking (SDN) is a new network architecture. The SDN is characterized by that control and forwarding functions of the network are separated, and the network can be directly programmed, thereby implementing flexible control over the network. Currently, the SDN is applicable to data transmission, and in particular, to transmission of big data (Big data). The SDN can plan a transmission path for data entering the network, so as to quickly transmit massive volumes of data and discover potential business opportunities. However, currently, a problem of the SDN during data transmission is that a data transmission stage occupies a large proportion of an entire data processing completion time, that is, data transmission takes a long time. As a result, big data processing is inefficient.